<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing backfire by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044085">Testing backfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Gladiatorville [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Injury, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pressure gun, Silly, Wrong entry point for chopsticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuken tries out Mach's pressure gun with Mike Df in tow and it backfires</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Gladiatorville [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing backfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts">Deadly_Comedy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you know how to work that thing like Mach instructed?" Mike asked in a concerned tone as he sat behind Ryuken, who laid on the floor in the living room, aiming a plastic <a>high-pressure rifle</a> with a wide nozzle that had a pair of chopsticks lodged in it towards a painted target on the wall. </p><p>The blonde looked back with a scowl, "Duh, cock it, put whatever you want in the nozzle, and fire away. I just needed to test out the kinks before I feel like you should be toting it around, lest you get the idea to puff your eye into your skull like a dumbass." </p><p>He doesn't say anything else and just gestures to the target with a sigh. Whenever Mach gets finished inventing something, he entrusts him and Ryuken to test it out before it was to be shipped off for production. It wouldn't be a big deal if it had a flaw, minor or major, seeing as they could come out of it mostly intact. The handheld sentry pistol, for example, worked like a charm, but when it jammed, its next bullet wouldn't fire but instead shoot out the back. Luckily, Ryuken was the first to test it out, but he didn't seem thrilled with losing an eye after shooting a dozen rounds in quick succession.</p><p>This weird pressure gun he made just recently was supposed to be for something classified and Ryuken proved right for the test with Mike in tow, seeing as he couldn't quit begging him to tag along.</p><p>The blonde took careful aim, steadying himself and zeroing in on the red dot in the middle, his trigger finger tight, but not enough to make it fire. He looked back at the greenette, nodding for him to start the countdown. He gave the thumbs up and got down beside him.</p><p>"3..."</p><p>His finger goes back down on the trigger.</p><p>"2..."</p><p>His breathing calms</p><p>"1. Let 'er rip," Mike said.</p><p>And so he did, but not before Shiano rounded the corner, his nose buried in a book of haikus. He looked up and made a questioned hum when he noticed the spray paint on the wall. Mike made a small noise of alarm when he saw the albino come in.</p><p>"Hm? What's this?" He wondered to himself, turning his back on the blonde getting ready to fire.</p><p>"Chest Fuzz, don't do i-" The greenster only managed to get out before Ryuken, too focused on his target to see he was aiming at his brother's posterior, pulled the trigger. What came after was a loud, but condensed 'pew', a brief whoosh, and impact.</p><p>"Ugh-!"</p><p>"Bullseye- oh."</p><p>Well uh, the weapon did kind of work. It didn't fail to fire, it didn't explode, it didn't jam, or even fall apart at least. But the force that it pushed into shooting the chopsticks was that of a bullet that hit what it wasn't supposed to hit, at all. </p><p>The albino stood straight, frozen on the spot as he stared wide-eyed at the target he just walked in front of, a sharp pain panging in his rear. He slowly turned around, his shocked demeanor shown to the two that shared his exact expression. He only made it halfway to where he saw Ryuken before his face suddenly contorted into a goofy look and he fell to the ground, a pair of chopsticks sticking from the center of the back of his pants.</p><p>Mike Df inhaled sharply through his teeth while Ryuken watched on in silence before he turned to him.</p><p>"...At least his pressure gun works." He murmured, handing the gun to the estranged greenette.</p><p>The removal of the foreign objects stuck thankfully in one of his ass cheeks wasn't very pleasant, nor was the healing. Ryder was now entrusted to test gun-like inventions from that day forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>